Thomas (disambiguation)
The name Thomas may refer to: ;People by surnames * Thomas, an ensign who served aboard the USS Enterprise-D in a parallel universe * Cari Thomas (Captain), an engineering captain who helped design the USS Enterprise-D ;People by given names * Thomas Browne, a poet who is quoted on the USS Equinox dedication plaque * Thomas Edison * Thomas Erpingham * Thomas Halloway, the captain of the USS Enterprise-D in an alternate timeline * Thomas Henry, a vice admiral who was chief of Starfleet Security in 2367 * Thomas Jefferson, a Human politician whose face adorns Mount Rushmore * Thomas Leighton, a doctor from Planet Q who was an eyewitness to the massacre on Tarsus IV * Thomas Eugene Paris * Thomas Picard, the son of Jean-Luc Picard in an alternate reality within the Nexus * Thomas Raymond, a 24th century resident of Indianapolis who was descended from Claire Raymond * Thomas Riker, a famous transporter duplicate, who served aboard the USS Ganges, and then defected to the Maquis * Thomas Vanderbilt, the first Federation President, who took office in 2161 ;People by middle names * Kevin Thomas Riley, a survivor of Tarsus IV who served aboard the USS Enterprise * William Thomas Riker, the captain of the USS Titan and former first officer aboard the USS Enterprise-D and USS Enterprise-E ;Production staff by surname * Brian Thomas, an art designer for the novel Dreadnought! * Bruce Thomas, the actor who portrayed a Xindi-Reptilian soldier in ENT: "Countdown" * Cari Thomas, a production associate of Star Trek: The Next Generation * Freyda Thomas, the actress who portrayed Alenis Grem in DS9: "Second Skin" * Sharon Thomas, the actress who portrayed a spacedock waitress in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock * Tamara Craig Thomas, the actress who portrayed Haley in VOY: "Life Line" * William Thomas, Jr., the actor who portrayed Santos in TNG: "Preemptive Strike" ;Production staff by given name * Thomas Belgrey, a recurring actor who has appeared in TNG and VOY * Thomas Alexander Dekker, the actor who portrayed Thomas Picard and Henry Burleigh * Thomas Hobson, the actor who portrayed a young Jake Sisko in DS9: "Emissary" * Thomas Howell, the art director for the video game Star Trek: Shattered Universe * Thomas Kartozian, the story writer of TNG: "Galaxy's Child" * Thomas Kellogg, an art director on TOS who designed the Class F shuttlecraft * Thomas Knickerbocker, the actor who portrayed a gunman in TNG: "Clues" * Thomas Kopache, an actor who has appeared in four Trek spinoffs and Star Trek: Generations * Thomas Oglesby, an early stage name used by recurring actor Randy Oglesby when portraying the "Scholar/Artist" in TNG: "Loud as a Whisper" * Thomas Perry, a writer for TNG: "Reunion" ;Production staff by middle name * D. Thomas Maio, a writer for DS9: "The Abandoned" * Wayne Thomas Yorke, the actor who portrayed Zet in VOY: "Renaissance Man" ;Starships *The was named after someone with the given name Thomas fr:Thomas